Menanti Fajar
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Karena seburuk apapun mimpi yang dialami manusia saat mereka terlelap, terjaga sepanjang malam dan tenggelam dalam memori menyakitkan akan terasa ribuan kali lebih buruk. For SEVERABLE Challenge. Mind to RnR?


**Menanti Fajar**

**For SEVERABLE (Seven Weeks for Seven Drabbles) CHALLENGE with karin-mikkadhira and Carnadeite**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, this fic belongs to me**

**Summary: Karena seburuk apapun mimpi yang dialami manusia saat**** mereka**** terlelap, terjaga sepanjang malam dan tenggelam dalam memori menyakitkan akan terasa ribuan kali lebih buruk.**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Family**

**Words Count: 733 words**

**Warning: OOCness, typo(s)**

.

.

Malam merangkak makin tinggi, rembulan bersinar separuh dan bintang semarak di angkasa. Udara malam semakin dingin, meninabobokan setiap manusia dalam tidur lelap. Menutup mata mereka dan mengantarkan mereka pada alam mimpi hingga mentari terbit.

Di tengah sunyinya malam, sesosok pakaian zirah tampak duduk pada sebuah balkon. Matanya yang kosong menatap kota yang senyap dari atas, sekian lama, hingga akhirnya mendongak ke langit. Sinar rembulan yang temaram di tengah kabut jatuh pada bahan metal baju zirah itu. Menyepuhnya dengan warna platina, menunjukkan goresan-goresan yang tercipta di atasnya pada dunia.

Alphonse Elric, adalah nama sang baju zirah. Atau lebih tepatnya, adalah nama jiwa pengisi pakaian perang itu.

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak ia terpaksa _mendiami_ baju zirah ini sebagai ganti tubuh aslinya. Bergantung pada segel darah yang dibuat kakaknya, sang Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, pada bagian dalam zirah ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mendampingi Edward berkeliling negeri dalam rangka mengorek informasi untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti sediakala. Entah telah berapa jauh mereka pergi dari kampung halaman, yang pasti sudah jauh sekali. Cukup jauh untuk membuat manusia merasa lelah dan menyerah.

Namun sayangnya, Alphonse Elric kini bukan manusia. Ia hanyalah sebuah baju zirah dengan jiwa di dalamnya. Kata lelah telah lama terhapus dari kamus hidupnya.

Semenjak menjadi jiwa di dalam seonggok besi, banyak hal terenggut darinya. Sebagai baju zirah, jelas ia tak mungkin mengubah raut wajah pelindung kepala yang ia kenakan. Sebagai baju zirah, ia tak memiliki saraf-saraf yang mengirimkan impuls ke otaknya. Sebagai baju zirah, ia tak lagi mengenal panas dan dingin. Sebagai baju zirah, ia tak merasakan lapar dan haus.

Sebagai baju zirah, Alphonse Elric juga tak akan merasakan kantuk atau jatuh tertidur.

Dan, inilah yang menyiksanya.

Di siang hari, ia bersama sang kakak akan melakukan banyak hal. Entah itu meneliti, berjalan-jalan, atau sekadar bercanda dan bertengkar. Tak ada bedanya dengan manusia kebanyakan. Sekalipun ia kini adalah sebuah jiwa di dalam baju zirah, dengan semua hal yang mereka kerjakan sepanjang hari, ia merasa bahwa ia tetaplah manusia. Toh, menyenangkan juga melihat Edward Elric dari ketinggian seperti ini, melihat sang kakak mendengus karena kalah dari sang adik dalam hal tinggi badan.

Namun ketika malam tiba, semua keceriaan sepanjang hari seakan lenyap sejalan dengan tenggelamnya mentari. Ketika sang kakak terlelap karena lelah yang dideritanya, ia akan terjaga sepanjang malam. Tenggelam dalam setiap angan dan pemikiran –positif ataupun negatif– yang terus berkecamuk.

Malam hari adalah waktu terburuk. Karena di saat seperti inilah ia akan teringat dengan semua hal yang terasa pahit untuknya. Ia akan teringat kembali dengan kematian Trisha Elric, ibu mereka. Akan teringat kembali dengan setiap usaha mereka untuk menghidupkan kembali sang ibu. Akan teringat kembali dengan lingkaran transmutasi berlumur darah yang tercipta di rumah mereka. Akan teringat kembali dengan tragedi dimana ia kehilangan seluruh tubuhnya, dan Edward kehilangan tangan kanan beserta kaki kirinya.

"Malam masih panjang, ya..." Baju zirah itu bergumam pelan. Jika saja topeng itu bisa menunjukkan raut wajah Al kini, mungkin bibir kaku itu akan menyunggingkan senyum sendu.

Al mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Karena seburuk apapun mimpi yang dialami manusia saat mereka terlelap, terjaga sepanjang malam dan tenggelam dalam memori menyakitkan akan terasa ribuan kali lebih buruk.

Dan di sinilah Alphonse Elric, seorang diri terjaga. Menanti fajar.

.

.

.

"Al?"

Alphonse tersadar, menolehkan topeng zirahnya. Menemukan sosok pemuda mengusap-usap matanya lembut, tampak baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Kakak? Kenapa bangun? Masih ada enam jam lagi sampai matahari terbit esok—"

Alphonse urung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika sang kakak dengan cepat memeluk tubuh zirah itu. Tak peduli dengan dingin yang menyapa tubuhnya ketika kulit bersentuhan dengan besi yang seakan membeku.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Al. Aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali pada tubuh aslimu, jadi—"

Edward mendongak, menunjukkan mata yang menyorotkan sinar lembut.

"—bertahanlah sebentar lagi, oke?"

Alphonse terdiam. Ah, andai saja baju zirah ini bisa menyampaikan ekspresinya kini, ia yakin mata zirah ini akan berurai air mata.

"Aku mengerti, Kak." Topeng zirah itu mengangguk beberapa kali, menatap wajah sang kakak yang kini dipasangi cengiran khasnya, seperti biasa. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tawa dari balkon itu.

Alphonse mungkin tak bisa lagi merasakan kantuk. Tapi kini itu bukan masalah.

Selama sang kakak ada di sampingnya, berjalan bersamanya, bernapas bersamanya, semua terasa cukup. Keluarganya satu-satunya.

Tak keluar dari tubuh zirah ini selamanya pun, ia tak keberatan.

'_Selama ada Kakak, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

Dan di sinilah mereka, Edward Elric dan Alphonse Elric, tertawa dan bercanda. Bersama, menanti fajar menyingsing di tanah Amestris.

.

.

.

**Author's Note**

Dan demikianlah, drabble ini berakhir dengan gaje-nya. Karya pertama saya di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist, yoroshiku ne to BANZAAAI! Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama saya ingin menulis di fandom ini. Tapi ternyata baru sekarang bisa terealisasi, dalam bentuk drabble yang ditulis kurang dari dua jam. Hahaha!

Oh ya, ini karya 3 of 7 untuk SEVERABLE CHALLENGE. Thank's to this challenge, saya bisa post di sini!

Sekian, last but not the least, REVIEW?


End file.
